deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Simbiothero/Simbiothero's Favorite Characters Battle Royale
' Simbiothero's Favortie Characters Battle Royale' is the final episode of the series of death battles written by simbiothero. Description Dragon Ball vs RWBY vs Godzilla vs Marvel vs DC vs Metal Gear vs Mortal Kombat vs Witchblade vs Power Rangers vs Asura's Wrath vs Transformers vs Image Comics vs Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt vs Pacific Rim! The fight between all of the favourite characters from Simbiothero. Before Nyxs: Finally, the last episode. Blang: I say the same thing, I already need a good vacations. Nyxs: At the end of the episode, would you like to go with me to the beach? Blang: I doubt it has something to do so that if later. Boomstick: Try to take a vibrator for the hotel hahaha Blang: Boomstick, say that once more and I swear that... Boomstick: What are you going to do? Nyxs: Oh no, this will not end well. Blang takes and prepares the minigun of Coco Adel . Boomstick: Very brave, bitch? Boomstick takes and prepares the minigun of The Heavy . Boomstick: Ladies, first. Blang: You will regret to say those words, son of a bi-! Simbiothero: Em... do not want to interrupt his fight where there will be many dead and wounded, but do not believe that we have to finish the episode? Blang: (sign) Okey. Boomstick: Whatever. Blang: I hope out of the study at the end of the episode, Boomstick! Boomstick: I'll be there to kick your ass, bitch! Blang: You son of Bit-! ' ' Interlude Simbiothero: ''During my life met many characters, some better than others, some the hated with all my soul, but not today we see facing them that more hate, today face to my favorites. Wiz: Godzilla, The King of the Monsters. '''Boomstick: The Megazord, the giant robot of the Power Rangers.' Nyxs: Striker Eureka, the first and last jaeger mark 5. Blang: Kiryu, the millennium era MechaGodzilla. Simbiothero: Superman, The Man of Steel Wiz: Goku, The tenacious super saiyan. Boomstick: Asura The Destructor Nyxs: Hulk, The Green Titan Blang: Thor, God of Thunder Simbiothero: Optimus Prime, The Last of the Primes. Wiz: Spawn, The Hell Spawn. Boomstick: Hal Jordan, Green Lantern. Nyxs: Iron Man, The Golden Avenger. Blang: Raiden, Jack The Ripper. Simbiothero: Spider-Man, The Web-Head. Wiz: Ryuko Matoi, the owner of senketsu. Boomstick: Masane Amaha, the owner of the witchblade. Nyxs: Daredevil, The Man without Fear. Blang: Bane, the man who broke Batman in half. Simbiothero: Doctor Doom, The Governing of the Latveria. Wiz: ''Sub Zero, the Grandmaster of the lin kuei. '''Boomstick: Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby Rose.' Nyxs: Panty Anarchy, the sister of stocking. Blang: Cletus Kasady, carnage. Simbiothero: Kneesocks Daemon, the sister of scanty. Wiz: Captain America the first Avenger. Boomstick: Batman, protector of gotham. Nyxs: and Ultron, the worst creation of hank pym. Blang: I am blang, and they are Simbiothero, Wiz, Boomstick, and Nyxs. Simbithero: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Godzilla Megazord Striker Eureka Kiryu Superman Goku Asura Hulk Thor Optimus Prime Spawn Green Lantern Iron Man Wiz: Tony Stark, is the son of Howard and Maria Stark, owners of the multimillion-dollar company, Stark Industries. Boomstick: until I get the day that his parents died, but do not get sad, because you got to change all the wealth and industry. Nyxs: for many years the life of tony was pure take it out. until in a test of one of its weapons... Blang: received a bomb full of irony (shrapnel). Simbiothero: Tony Stark was captured by Wong-Chu and his terrorist group, who orders him to design weapons. However, Stark injuries are serious and the shrapnel goes to his heart. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, a physicist, winner of Nobel Prize, whose work had won the admiration of Stark at the College, constructs a magnetic chest plate to prevent shrapnel from reaching the heart of Stark, keeping it alive. Wiz: In secret, Stark and Yinsen, another person who had been kidnapped by the same motive being to create weapons, Tony and yinsen use the workshop to design and construct a suit of armor especialr, which uses tony to escape. During the escape, however, Yinsen sacrifices his life to save tony, distracting the enemy so Tony reloaded. Stark come of his kidnappers and escapes to meet up with us forces. Boomstick: Back in the United States, Stark Exchange armor design and modify the chest plate that allowed his heart to continue beating and giving is known to the world as Iron-Man. Stark also would be subject to a heart transplant and would leave the manufacture of weapons and would be devoted to other technology areas, changing the name of his company to Stark international. (Cue Iron Man's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) Nyxs: Tony Stark, originally did not have any power, he had the strength, ability of a man of his age increased by extensive physical training, but this changes when he gets some of his armor. Blang: The armor gives Tony a great physical strength, with the supply of appropriate energy Iron-Man this tiered class 100, which enables you face the most strong and powerful characters in the Marvel Universe and also withstand his punches, well been able to confront the silver surfer on two occasions and claim a draw, destroy a mountain with only his strength resist, the blows of beings as hulk, thor, or even support an h-bomb, the h-bomb, also called hydrogen bomb or fusion bomb or thermonuclear bomb is a nuclear bomb in which the energy released comes from the fusion of light atoms in heavier atoms, which makes it even more powerful than the nuclear bomb which was thrown at hiroshima. Simbiothero: In flight, the armor can normally reach speeds exceeding Mach 8, however Iron-Man is able to reach orbital speed which means that it is capable of reaching a speed above the 11 kilometers per second. (Cue Iron Man OST - Driving With The Top Down) (0:32) Wiz: But if already was strong, these skills increase by the virus extremis, the Virus Extremis altered you allows to Tony transport within its own body the costume inside of Iron Man, connected directly to his brain, Tony can use its technology mentally. Also your brain can connect to any computer on the planet, and can simultaneously perform dozens of different tasks. Boomstick: Tony not only is force with his armor, if not also possess special weapons, the most noteworthy are: repulsor beams, force fields, pulse bursts, and my favorite, the uni-beam. Nyxs: But if tony need extra strength you have to your dispocicion mark 14 or more known as: Hulkbuster, as the name says, the hulkbuster allows you to confront a being such as hulk, enabling you to withstand his punches and give shots that hurt him, but tony never succeeded in defeating hulk with this armor, as the only hulkbuster was made in order to retain hulk not to beat it. Blang: Even normally Iron-Man is powerful enough to stand up to the strongest of universe beings, (Cue Iron Man 3 - Battle Finale) Simbiothero: Tony is able to also call to each of their armor, from the mark 8 to the mark 41, through the protocol called "House Party Protocol", each armor is controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. personal artificial intelligence of tony stark. Wiz: This shows that tony does not have a single suit, but if would have to mention one of their armor more powerful, that would be the mark 51, or better known as the marquest armor. Boomstick: Marquest Armor is the literally the masterpiece of tony, this armor has all the functions of all of the above except its armor more powerful and unique as the thorbuster or the Uru armor, the armor is made with metal uru, or in other words, the armor made from the same material that thor's hammer. Boomstick: Yet to her great intelligence, tony as their armor have errors, normally when any new enemy that tony has to deal with, normally, is his fault shall be for one or another reason, their armor can fail when you least need to reach, leaving tony completely open to any attack, was responsible for (indirectly) of deaths of charles xavier and Bill Foster (Goliath) , and also that began a civil war among superheroes. Nyxs: Even so, the great strength of tony to fact will overcome all his enemies and problems, including one that is still, the alcoholism. sounds like boomstick uncovers a beer Boomstick: excuse me, saying something? Simbiothero: Really? Boomstick: What? Tony Stark: My armor was never a distraction or a hobby, it was a cocoon, and now I'm a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys, but one thing you can't take away - I am Iron Man. Raiden Spider-Man Ryuko Matoi (Cue Satsuki Kiryuin Theme) Wiz: Honnouji Academy is controlled by the President of the Student Council, Satsuki Kiryuin. Boomstick: that more than Academy rather a fucking school military, because if you dare challenge to satsuki is well fucked. Nyxs: seemed that no one are you opposed to satsuki, until came to the Academy a student of Exchange, and that was Ryuko Matoi. (Cue Kill la KIll Ryuko Matoi's theme) Blang: Ryuko was the daughter of Isshin Matoi but as in all good story this is murdered and also that ryuko believes that was satsuki and sought answers from the because. Although more afternoon appears a crazy with a dress pink, umbrella, and a smile that seems of girl but really is a demon and also that satsuki is his sister and that his mother is a crazy that by any reason unknown you like thumb to satsuki. Simbiothero: What you allowed fighting against leaders of the glubs of the Academy, members of the Elite 4, and satsuki, as against Nui (it was she who killed the father of Ryuko) and Ragyo (who is the mother of satsuki and later it is revealed that also is the mother of Ryuko), is the kamui, Senketsu. Boomstick: Kamui? What is that? Wiz: the kamui are clothes but made life fibers that give special abilities to your user when they suck blood from this, another example of kamui, is junketsu, the kamui of satsuki and temporarily also was ryuko, when this was mentally controlled by ragyo. (Cue Losing Me Your Way la Kill Remix) Boomstick: But even without senketsu, Ryuko is capable of face and defeat to several students with uniform Goku, and before say something, not are or oranges with blue, or nor allows launch kamehamehas, nor nor fly, only you as strength and resistance increased to which them used. Nyxs: The reason for this is that ryuko, it is not completely human, she is an old experiment of ragyo, this made long ago that he made together with Isshin, or rather, Soichiro Kiryuin. Blang: But ragyo scrap to ryuko as every good mother and soichiro rescued to ryuko, but so ragyo not find it is to change the name to isshin matoi, but that's not you served as much to say. Wiz: The main weapon of ryuko is the scissor blade. Boomstick: A part of a pair of giant scissors, I wonder as it makes it to not to cut yourself with that thing. Nyxs: Them scissor blades were created by isshin matoi, these are the unique weapons capable of cut and destroy them life fibers, these in addition to its size, isshin them made indestructible. the other part of the scissor blade it has nui harime the killer of the father of ryuko, although ryuko the recovery more forward. Blang: But the weapon or rather friend of ryuko that you gave the opportunity to all them problems that appeared in the series was; Senketsu. Simbiothero: Senketsu was created by isshi, similar to them uniform goku this made that life fibers and this also as the most of kamuis this you gives powers and skills to its user as this you sucks the blood. Boomstick: When senketsu sucks her blood to ryuko, this gets strength and resistance superhumans also finished almost naked. Nyxs: At the beginning, ryuko wasn't able to use all the power of senketsu, by that ryuko use felt a great shame to use it, but in the end was able to use all the power of senketsu when understood they needed to synchronize with senketsu. (Cue Worlds Most Epic Music - KILL wa ILL) Wiz: Ryuko besides own your state that we could say "normal" when used to senketsu, ryuko has other three modes. Boomstick: Senketsu Senjin or as I call him Wolverine mode, grows multiple blades around the body and gets claws that I recall much wolverine. Nyxs: Senketsu Shippu, in this mode, ryuko can fly. it part lack of is return ones propellants and them crests (them eyes of senketsu) is back to back in form of some wings. Blang: and in the end, this Senketsu Senjin Shippu, in this mode combines the previous two, in this mode can both fly and a seeming to wolverine Nyxs: But even with all this, ryuko continues its mistakes, Ryuko possesses a small temperament problem. Blang: and when we say "small", we mean that is transformed into a monster once. Wiz: Add to that ryuko is a girl very stubborn and very impulsive, what causes that make large Follies, a very good example, is go against ragyo without senketsu. Boomstick: But even with these glitches, ryuko always makes having them pants well put... Simbiothero: Really, boomstick? Boomstick: What? Ryuko: I'm not the usual Ryuko Matoi right now. I'm a Ryuko Matoi who is fixated on seeing what she wants almost within reach Masane Amaha Daredevil Bane Doctor Doom Wiz: Victor Von Doom was born in Latveria, son of Werner Von Doom and Cynthia Von Doom, Werner was a healer local and Cynthia sorceress, both of breed Gypsy, his mother Cynthia, was murdered by a soldier after a bad Pact with Mephisto when Victor was very small. Boomstick: Before his death, Cynthia ask Werner to protect Victor of Mephisto. Some years after Werner is would be obliged to treat of cancer to the wife of the King Vladimir. When Werner could not cure cancer, Vladimir blamed him for the death of his wife. Victor (now a teenager) and his father were forced to flee on a cold winter night, his father would die by the intense cold while trying to protect his son, before dying Werner left Victor to the care of her best friend, Boris. Nyxs: already in U.S. and as student that Victor is known with Reed Richards and Ben Grimm.Doom is obsessed with the development of a machine capable of project the form astral of a be in others dimensions, thinking in that serious a half to release the soul of his mother. Richards notary some errors in the calculations of Doom, but by their arrogance Doom don't listen to their warnings. Blang: result; the machine exploded causing you injured in the face apparently disfiguring to the poor victor, and to worsen it thing, serious expelled of the University by the perform experiments not ethical. Simbiothero: Disgraced and bitter, victor would travel around the world until finally you reach a small village of Tibetan monks who helped him in the creation of his armor. Doom would be returning to Latveria to overthrow the leader and proclaim himself King of the country. Then began to use the resources of their country in order to continue their plans for world domination, and Special armor of the monks gave you become Doctor Doom. Boomstick: The armor gives Dr Doom a formidable force, the great strength of Dr. Doom is usually only seen in combat situations, where it has been shown to be able to hand in hand face The Thing, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk. Nyxs: The armor of Doom is also extremely durable, specially designed by Doom to resist the most powerful explosions or resist stronger attacks, armor also allows you to throw beams of energy, general fields of force, general downloads electric, block psychic attacks, allows you to fly, it has infrared vision, allows you to absorb solar energy, among other skills. Blang: The doctor doom also is a master of the Mystic arts, this comes from inheritance from his mother. He learned these skills in the time that I step in a secret order of monks in Tibet. Doom also take its ability to travel back in time and to learn lost dark arts. However, Doom has greater consideration to his incredible scientific capacity, which uses to achieve almost the same things that would achieve through the magic. Wiz: Doctor strange considered it originally a sorcerer level medium, but now considered doom among most powerful practitioners of witchcraft and a potential sorcerer Supreme. Boomstick: Doom is also an incredible fighter, and well versed in the handling of many weapons, educated by the best teachers in the world in different styles of combat. Being also an expert pilot and an accomplished swordsman. Even with his armor Doom is an agile fighter. Nyxs: Without a doubt the most dangerous weapon of Doctor Doom is his incredible genius. He is easily an of them minds more deadly on the planet. Doom is considered between them 10 beings more intelligent of the planet, something that certainly Doom would put in discussion by that he same is considered the intellect more large of the land and more beyond. Blang: But even a villain so bad ass has a weakness and that is the same personality. Simbiothero: Layla Miller once considered that Doctor Doom is unable to accept that he might be the reason for his failures. This is more sharply reflected in the continuous denial of Doom to accept responsibility by accident that marked his face, preferring to blame Reed Richards instead to sabotage his experiment. While his high opinion of itself same is usually accurate, he is usually unable to of accept when others can have a better understanding of a situation that he. Boomstick: they are the countless times that doom almost achieved its objectives but by their same arrogance never to managed to complete, but do not doubt that if doom could control his arrogance this had managed to conquer the world long ago. Von Doom's Doctor: Your entire biophysical structure is changing. Victor Von Doom: That's terrible news. Victor kills the Doctor Victor Von Doom: I think I'll get a second opinion. Sub Zero Yang Xiao Long Panty Anarchy Carnage Kneesocks Daemon Captain America Batman Ultron (Cue Versus & Hi-Finesse - No Strings On Me (Avengers: Age Of Ultron TRAILER MUSIC)) Wiz: When the Dr. Hank Pym famous scientist / adventurer Member founder of the Group of superheroes known as the Avengers. Pym based his creation in their own thoughts and engrams of memory, dabbling in the area of the intelligence Artificial as any scientific it had made before, as result Pym think a robot to which call Ultron-1. Boomstick: but as it was to be expected, something went terribly wrong, Ultron was gradually transformed into a more sensitive and revealed against its programming, it seems that pym took a rules of robotics, Ultron attacked and defeated Pym in combat and proceeded to brainwash you so this will completely forget what had happened and even that it had created. Nyxs: Ultron immediately began to improve its original design and also quickly update several times to become Ultron-5. Ultron not is forget of the Dr. Pym and spent to organize the second group of villains known as The Masters of Evil, disguised and making is call Crimson Cowl, Ultron attacked to Pym and their companions of team the Avengers. Ultron at the end would be defeated and their identity revealed, as the villain that we all know as ultron. Blang: Ultron followed in their plans to destroy the Avengers and created the Android Vision whose body was a copy of the Human Torch (Jim Hammond) called original, and whose mind was based on the of Wonder-Man (the man wonder who by then were dead). Ironically, while Vision battled the Avengers at first, joined the team soon after, becoming one of its most prominent members. The Vision would be the ACE up the sleeve of Ultron that would allow him to rebuild, this time from a new, indestructible recently discovered metal called Adamantium, already know, the metal they are made the claws of certain mutant. Simbiothero: Ultron always showed to possess great strength, but would be from its reconstruction as Ultron-6, forged with Adamantium, which would be physically as powerful to face the most powerful as hulk or thor without suffering harm. Since then Ultron has proven to be the most lethal of Robots, able to deal with entire groups of heroes and overcome them. Boomstick: Ultron also could cope physically with Thor and Wonder-Man together. The power of his punches would be compared by how similar to Mjolnir Wonder-Man. The combined strength of both heroes would be needed to contain Ultron, Ultron when taking control of the body and the Iron-Man armor. The power of Ultron would be sufficient as to challenge the Sentry in a combat melee, although Sentry was containing much in this fight. (Cue Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Birth of Ultron)) Nyxs: The outer shell of Ultron is usually composed of indestructible Adamantium, more durable and indestructible metal known to man, which makes Ultron completely impenetrable and invulnerable to physical damage. Ultron has repeatedly resisted the powerful blows that can unleash Mjolnir without suffering any damage, less impressive are for strength or fists of giants like Goliath or the Vision, which may become as hard as diamond and as heavy and immovable as a mountain. Blang: Other powerful beings of the Earth have failed trying to injure Ultron based on pure physical strength, Wonder-Man which is one of the Avengers as more strong together with thor. Wiz: Ultron also has reflexes and speed in the range of superhuman classification, Ultron proved to be sufficiently fast in their movements to intercept with annoyance to speedsters such as Quicksilver. Boomstick: Ultron has an intelligence level genius, not only copy the brain patterns of Hank Pym (one of the intelligent man in the world) but has its own experience and power of computer out of its creator. Ultron has a genius recognized (even as top) by characters with Henry Pym and Tony Stark, Criti Noll, the Skrull that during a time sustitullo to Hank Pym during Secret Invasion, declare that Ultron is more intelligent that the real Hank Pym, Stark and Reed Richards, who are the 3 of them minds more large of the universe marvel. (Cue Twelve Titans Music - Artifice ("The Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer 3" Music)) Nyxs: Ultron has a wide variety of offensive weapons used according to your need, and model of Ultron (which this deranged Robot is constantly updated), and many of them defy simple technological advance. But its most commonly used weapons are; is the Encephalo Beam. Blang: located in its head, it is a powerful weapon of attack, and not only that but that Ultron it gives a kind of mental skill bordering on telepathy. Using the beam with a strange name, Ultron controlling the mind of Star-Lord to the mind and memories of this were protected by Mantis, a powerful Telepath who has many other skills. Ultron would not only detect the mental boost of Star-Lord and the own Mantis, they would interact with her telepathic level. Simbiothero: Ultron is equipped with different discharge of energy weapons, including lasers, channeled as a high or low density plasma beam. Ultron also has control over electromagnetic energy. Whatever the case, the Ultron attacks are deadly destructive. Boomstick: But undoubtedly the weapon more lethal u possibly a robot makes it even more dangerous is the Molecular Re-arranger, this was a device created by Dr. Myron Mclain what makes the temporarily malleable Adamantium. This device was adapted into the body of Ultron for the purposes of reconstruction or modification of its physical form. This not only allows you to redo it in new ways, but it also gives you control over your own physical structure, taking control over own atoms of his being, and can use it to become a force of pure and deadly energy Ionica. Nyxs: But even with the great intelligence of ultron, its internal mechanisms are usually less durable, as are made of other materials and can be damaged more easily, which has caused several of its defeats, but these are weaknesses that over time and to be updated constantly, Ultron known void and protect, even developing mechanisms to survive in case of being completely destroyed. Blang: and let's say that ultron is perfect to make their own creations are put against him, as they are Vision, Jocasta and Alkhema, but still always ultron shows one thing... (Cue Avengers: Age Of Ultron - SDCC Teaser Music #1 (Hi-Finesse - Sky Dream)) Ultron: I’m gonna show you something beautiful – everyone screaming for mercy. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. You’re all puppets, tangled in strings. . . strings.But now I’m free…there are no strings on me. Death Battle Results Simbiothero: The Winner is ??? ''Blang: ''Well, Boomstick, let's start! Boomstick: You wanted it, bitch! Wiz: Oh shit! All run for their lives! Begin to listen to two miniguns and several explosions and several cries of pain of several employees of screwattack. Who would you be rooting for? Godzilla Megazord Striker Eureka Kiryu Superman Goku Asura Hulk Thor Optimus Prime Spawn Green Lantern Iron Man Raiden Spider-Man Ryuko Matoi Masane Amaha Daredevil Bane Doctor Doom Sub Zero Yang Xiao Long Panty Anarchy Carnage Kneesocks Daemon Capitan America Batman Ultron Who do you think will win? Godzilla Megazord Striker Eureka Kiryu Superman Goku Asura Hulk Thor Optimus Prime Spawn Green Lantern Iron Man Raiden Spider-Man Ryuko Matoi Masane Amaha Daredevil Bane Doctor Doom Sub Zero Yang Xiao Long Panty Anarchy Carnage Kneesocks Daemon Capitan America Batman Ultron Category:Blog posts Category:Simbiothero blogs Category:Simbiothero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Angels vs Demons' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Technology Duel Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Series Finale Category:"Dragon Ball Z vs Power Rangers" Themed Death Battles Category:'Transformers vs Power Rangers' themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla vs Pacific Rim Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles